As is commonly known, railway switch point assemblies include two rail end points which are tapered rail profiles capable of deflecting to move between two different positions in order to facilitate the correct alignment of the track components for the desired path of rolling stock transiting through the switch point assembly. The switch point assembly has two deflectable or movable rail end points which move in concert with one another between first and second alternative positions. In a first alternative position, a first one of these movable rail end points can be aligned with a first fixed stock rail to facilitate passage of the rolling stock straight through the switch point onto a first set of fixed rails. In a second alternative position, the second movable rail end point can be aligned with a second fixed stock rail to facilitate passage of the rolling stock onto a second set of fixed rails, such as to divert the rolling stock onto a siding. The remote ends of the two deflectable rails almost intersect near the location where the second set of fixed rails diverges from the first set of fixed rails.
Such a device is described in Italian Patent No. IT1246656. The device described in that patent operates switch points which are independent, or disconnected, from each other, and it is not applicable to the problem of operating switch points of the interconnected type, i.e., of switch points connected to each other by transverse bars. Switch machines of the interconnected type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,809, 6,149,106, and 6,691,958.
In a typical switch point assembly, the two deflectable rail end points are moved by rods protruding from the opposite extremities of a unit often called the switch point machine. Inside the switch point machine, the rods are usually connected to a device with a reciprocating straight line motion, which is powered by a motor unit which is generally placed to the side of the rails. The state of the art includes numerous switch point machines for railway split point movements. Such mechanisms are normally installed at the switch point, and they are typically applied only to move the split rail end points of the switch point assembly.
The mechanism is used either to move the deflectable rail end points of the switch point assembly or to move the deflectable V-point of a movable point frog assembly. The mechanisms are electromechanical systems.